Universal rolling mill stands, operating in continuous or reversing operation, can roll the most versatile sections, for instance, double T and U-beams or rails. The horizontal and vertical sets of rolls of these universal rolling mill stands are disposed with installation pieces in window recesses of the pillar or post beams. The installation pieces of the horizontal rolls abut in pairs against the upper and lower transverse girders, which are retained by thrust nuts by pairs of adjustment spindles disposed opposite each other on both sides of the rolling train to be axially undisplaceable, but rotatably supported. To avoid lifting the transverse yokes from the remaining rolling mill stand parts in order to replace the rolls, the upper transfer yoke is divided into two parts so that it can be swiveled-out and back after the roll has been replaced and can be clamp-locked with the remaining stand part. In the outwardly swiveled position, the installation pieces receiving the rolls are freely accessible and can be removed from the stand through the window recesses. In order to achieve the inward and outward swiveling, swiveling mechanisms are required in addition to the installation pieces which altogether enable a meaningful roll replacement. These swiveling mechanisms are, for instance, additional hydraulic swivel cylinders.